The Potter Triplets
by Awesome.com
Summary: Balance was not balanced any longer. The worlds had no proper ruler, one that could actually lead them. That is until a certain Potter was born.


**Hello! I hope you all enjoy! It may seem confusing and short, but I don't mean it that way. Ask any questions, I will answer them. Harry is very AU. This is not Harry and if you were expecting the heroic Harry that saves everyone, then this is not your story. This story is about his triplet, Ryan.**

A woman that looked the age of one hundred was lying on a queen-sized mattress made of white feathers. The woman may have looked human, but she was far from it. She was the creator of the universe. The strongest of the strong, the smartest of the smart. The beauty of the beautiful.

Next to her stood a sickly looking young girl, she had pale blonde hair and blue eyes that twinkled. She and the woman were both dying.

Balance was not balanced any longer. The worlds had no proper ruler, one that could actually lead them. It was like a mother and sister dying of a broken heart for their child and sibling. It was slow and painful. The old woman seemed to almost fall to pieces as she opened her frail mouth.

"Vuvia, my darling creation, you need to find him. You know where he is now. He is in the womb of Lily Evans. It may have took several centurys,but he is here."

The girl started to weep small tears of sadness as the woman shut her eyes and gave one last breath. Soon the woman died peacefully at last.

The little girl disappeared into nothingness as her invisible self floated down from the heavens and towards a grand house. There a red-headed woman sat reading a book to her unborn children. Her husband had went to work as he desperately tried and failed to capture their enemy's forces.

Vuvia knelt down by the right side of the womb which is where the chosen one lay next to his two siblings. The poor child would suffer much neglect, but whether he was evil or good, maybe neither, it was destined to happen.

Nothing he or she could do about it. They couldn't change their fate, merely add to it and the chosen one's fate was that of a loner and power. Vuvia's fingers graced the womb and felt the baby kick at her. It knew.

A silver mist came from the golden bottle she held around her pale neck. The essence of the universe and all that is contained.

The red-head that went by the name of Lily looked down at the chosen one. She patted her stomach and said,"You're just ready to come out. Aren't you?"

NINE MONTHS LATER

A small baby with black hair and green eyes was the oldest. His name was Ryan Sirius Potter, his god-father was Sirius Black. He was born at 11:50 P.M. on July 31st, 1980. He was being cradled by the one and only Remus Lupin. Everyone else was ogleing the other two.

Azalea Lillith Potter looked just like Ryan and her other brother,except for the extra chubby body that would stay that way forever. She was born 11:55 P.M. Her godmother was Alice Longbottom.

Now last and least, Harry James Potter who would treated like a prince for the next, well forever. You see, he was "The Chosen one" for the wizarding world. A new teacher had spoken a prophecy of the supposedly youngest Potter. No one knew for sure as it just said as the "Seventh month" falls, so it was automatically assumed to be the youngest. His godfather was Remus. He was born 11:58.

Azalea and Harry were both treated with love. It was one girl and one boy, just perfect. Ryan was just the unwanted extra that came along.

When the triplets were two there was an attack on the Potters. The only person that was killed was Dorea Potter, James' mother. She was babysitting the children and was the only person who cared for all three of them equaly.

When Lily and James had arrived home, all they found was Dorea lying on the floor motionless. Her black curls spread around her elegantly as if she planned on dying that way. Her grey eyes were peacefull and didn't look the slightest amount of scared.

When the two young parents went up to the nursery all the found was two screaming children and one silently staring at the ashes on the floor. Harry and Azalea were both thought to have defeated Voldemort together and both were hailed by the wizarding world.

THE END!

**I am just joking! It has a long way to go, I can tell you that. **


End file.
